1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a two-component developer, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge and an image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
Currently, methods of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image such as an electrophotographic method or the like are used in a wide variety of fields. In the electrophotographic method, an electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of a photoreceptor (latent image holding unit) is developed with a developer including an electrostatic latent image developing toner (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “toner”) through a charging process, an exposure process or the like, and the electrostatic latent image is visualized through a transfer process, a fixing process and the like.
As the toners used in such an electrophotographic method, for example, yellow toners employing a high-grade colorant such as C. I. Pigment Yellow 155, C. I. Pigment Yellow 185 or the like are disclosed.